Loneliness
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: "Even after everything she had done to betray them all, he had shown her kindness, acting upon his stupid and happy personality as usual when he was around her." One-Shot. Sherry's hidden thoughts toward the man could make her genuinely smile.


She was alone, staring up at the twinkling stars peeking out from the blanket of black that was the night sky. Her emerald eyes observed every detail there was to be seen. The wind-swept healthy grass surrounding her and the rest of the park, the wooden benches lining the winding pathways, and the few couples strolling along hand-in-hand. Truthfully, she almost envied their obvious happiness...being able to find someone they cared for so dearly in their lives. The crescent moon glowed high above, emitting a silver shine reflected in the clear-watered pond. The few trees scattered carelessly around the recreation grounds, their leaves shuddering in the breeze.

The woman's long, flowing, blonde hair waved lazily soft gust. Her usual Turbo Dueling suit newly cleaned, the padding and slight armor appearance glinting off the moonlight. She stood alone, arms crossed, her weight shifted more to one hip as she tilted her vert gaze upwards. Secretly to herself, she counted the billions of white lights, a canopy of stars. Her lips angled in a frown, her usual image. Completing her grim expression were the lowering of her eyebrows and lightly creased forehead.

The war of Arc Cradle had come to a conclusion four years before. The desolate woman allowed herself to recall those times. She honestly was not proud of the deeds she had committed, going back on her promise to deliver justice to the world, made to her deceased father. She had almost lost her life back then, in which she now owed to Crow, Aki, and the psychic's materialized dragon. If they had not forgiven her for the crimes she'd practically thrusted in their faces, she would not have been standing there right then.

Sighing deeply, the young woman remembered that carefree grin of the orange-haired man... Even after everything she had done to betray them all, he had shown her kindness, acting upon his stupid and happy personality as usual when he was around her.

His name?

Crow 'the Bullet' Hogan.

And although she scolded herself, the French lady could not deny the fact that she missed him and his heavily marked face. The way he would always laugh and make moronic remarks. He was one hell of dimwit...yet in a way, he was quite wise. It was an odd combination he possessed, and Crow was not afraid to admit it. And she could not lock away the feelings of admiration towards that quality. How he was always being himself, whether around his close friends...and the more lonely people such as herself. And although she would never truly accept it, she _was _indeed lonely.

And ever since he had left to pursue a better life in the field of Dueling, that loneliness was ever growing.

Could it be that she had...actual feelings towards Crow-san?

No.

There was no way in eternity that this was the case.

Sherry was sure of it.

Or...or maybe she wasn't entirely... Maybe...maybe her invisible loneliness was caused by the simple property of the former Team 5Ds member no longer being around. In Neo Domino.

Was it?

Sherry shook her head in an attempt to clear her befuddled mind. Number one: There was no chance whatsoever that 'the Bullet' felt any sort of longing towards her. And number two: She was not about to track him down and fail in the words she kept replaying through her mind.

_"I miss you. I want you back here."_

The confused woman scowled at a passing boy and girl, giggling nervously as they flirted like such amateurs. No doubt a first date. Eyeing their hands, grasping hold firmly to one another, Sherry gave an indignant huff.

She peered up at the endless stars once more before turning away slowly and starting down a meandering trail through the park, heading for her D-Wheel. But what she did, no one else saw or would ever have any clue occurred.

Thinking of that one prefect grin and those cheerful gray eyes one last time, Sherry just barely _smiled_ towards the concrete ground. But it was instantly replaced by her classic frown and unrelenting green eyes like before.

Maybe...just maybe...she really did feel a little something to Crow Hogan.

And she a made a wish that night.

Wishing he'd return to the city so she could punish him thoroughly for ever leaving.

^.^

**I only have melan anime and I am Lu to thank for introducing me this couple:) By reading their work, I slowly became more fond of them... Then I started writing something and it turned into this. So thanks you two! I'll admit it, you got me into this shipping. I guess this is for ya both and anyone else who likes these two together! Please review, please no flames^_^**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
